Many candle holders, chandeliers, menorahs, candelabrums, and the like for holding and displaying candles are known. Such candle holders are designed to hold various different sizes and kinds of candles. Some, for example, hold a single taper or votive candle. Others are designed to hold multiple tapers, votives, tea lights, pillars, etc. Multiple candles may be displayed in a variety of configurations, such as rows, circles, pyramids, cones, or even shaped as letters of the alphabet.
Known candle holders all function in essentially the same manner, i.e., candles are placed in the holders and lighted. Thus, the only thing that may distinguish one candle holder from another is its appearance. The shape and style of the candle holder, therefore, operate as important determinants in the commercial success of the product.
Another feature, however, relating to certain candle holders, is their assembly. This is particularly applicable to candelabrums for multiple candles that may be formed by joining a number of individual candle holders via arms, branches, chains, or the like. Applicant has designed an innovative candle holder for multiple candles in an attractive, three-dimensional, inverse conical shape, that nonetheless is easily assembled and disassembled. As a result, the present invention is less expensive to ship, and is more easily packed and stored by the consumer.
The collapsible design of the present invention relates to that of various known light-supporting apparatuses. Such apparatuses typically are designed to have an inverted cone shape, but for an unrelated purpose, namely displaying strings of electric lights in order to simulate an indoor or outdoor Christmas tree. The Christmas tree designs typically comprise a central support with hoops or ropes to which the flexible light strings are attached.
Another known apparatus with a collapsible tripod structure is again designed for an unrelated purpose, namely holding suspended flare pots and/or flags for roadside use.
The present invention was developed with the above-noted objects in mind. Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.